A facility may have items that are disposed at various locations. For example, an auction house may have items that are lots to be auctioned. The items may initially be stored in a first location and subsequently moved to another location. In another example, a museum may have items such as artwork. The artwork may initially be displayed in a first location and subsequently moved to another location to be part of a different exhibit.